Love Me Tender
by AllisonCullen-Swan
Summary: Okay,okay,I'll confess, I love Carlisle/Esme. Rated T by sexual references.
1. Lifetime Surprises

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or got something related with that. © Stephenie Meyer ©**

I go downstairs,after the door kncock. I'm pretty PRETTY sure it was Carlisle.

Rosalie,Alice,Nessie and Bella walked into the room

-Oh Lord! Nessie don't got a decent outfit since years! Now,with aunt Alice that changed. – Alice told Nessie.

-Shut up,Alice. –Bella murmured to her,trying to make Nessie don't notice.

-Mommy,you said that say ''shut up'' is dirty! –Nessie told Bella.

I eated a hot meal,trying to figure out how Nessie is so much smartest than a normal girl of her ''age''

Carlisle open the door,as I grinned at him;

-Hey honey. – Carlisle said,as he kissed me – How's your day been?

-Fine. Just fine. – I answered,as I sigh. –And your day?

-Just normal like always,no? – Alice asked.

-Yes.

I went to my ''room'',as he said to me;

-What about some love & sex to make you better? – He asked – It would be great for you and me.

-Yes. I would be better.

I started unbotting my red outerwear,as he started take his shirt off.

We we're naked.

-I love you.- he said as he kissed my cheek

I kissed his mouth.

-I love you – I said,while he touched my breast.-I love you most than ever. Since you saved me a thousand of years ago.

I bited his lips.

-/~/-

**2 weeks and a half after.**

**12 am. **

**Cullen's house.**

I ran to the bathroom.

I throwed up,and told to myself:

-Dammit! I just throwed up again!

I throwed up more

-Oh damn,let me go to a drug store.

As I walked into my Mercedes and go into the drug store,I feel the vomit come into my mouth. I just ''drink it.''

I picked a pregnancy test,even if that's impossible to a vampire get pregnant.

-It's impossible. I may be with a sickness. Just it. But…..

I pay it,as I ran to my house. I just don't say hi to anyone. I just ran to the bathroom.

Is weird to do ''pee'' or number one at a pot.

I put the pregnancy test,as I ran to my room.

How could I probally be pregnant?His sperms are just ''freezed''!

I went to the bathroom. The test said that I am pregnant.

I started crying,as I put it on the trash,Nessie went to me.

-Grandma,what's wrong?

-N-n-nothing- I said,a bit gag.

She wiped my tears

-If is about the horrible things that happened with me,that I losed one teeth,don't cry. A new one is gonna be ''born''!

I hugged her,as the door rings.

Oh Lord. It is Carlisle! Damn!

She went away singing _Lalalala I'm gonna open the dooooorrrrr….._

How would I tell him?How would I tell that I'm pregnant? Damn.

It was Bella and Edward,to pick Nessie to home.

-Bye grandma!

She go away.

I feel something move in my womb. It was him. The germ. Baby. Fetus.

Carlisle ring at the door,as I went to open it.

-Carlisle,I-i-I need to tell you something. – I whispered to him.

-What's wrong,hun?

-Come with me.

-I went to the bathroom,as I picked the pregnancy test.

-I'm p-p-p-pregnant. – I cried.

-How?When?HOW?My sperm is kinda freezed and me and you CAN'T make babies!

-I know!But it just happened! I'm sorry!

He hugged me,as he said:

-I love you. – He touched my womb – And I love our little baby too.

I grinned at him.


	2. Walk away

-I don't think I would be a great mother.

Carlisle holded my hand,as he told me:

-I'm pretty sure you will.

-But I never take care of a baby. – I told him.

-But you can handle the annoying of Rose, you can handle Alice's fashion things, you can handle Jasper's quiet person, you can handle Edward's velocity and you can handle Emmet's strength. – he told me.

I take his hands out of mine,as I went pick a ''hot meal'',who for me is hot blood.

I quietly sip it,as someone knocked on the door.

I ring it. Why them all come now? Dammit. Why NOW?

-Hey Esme. – Rose said,as she was holding Nessie at her arms

-What are you doing with MY NESSIE? – Bella was angry at her.

-I was just HOLDING HER! I WILL NEVER GOT A CHILDREN!

-Ummm….errr… no,Bella,she really c-c-can't-t-t-t-t – I told Bella,instead it was a lie. I was pregnant. How would I explain that to Rose?

-Esme,stop be gag. We all know you lie when you do this voice. – Bella said.

Oh Lord. What would I talk to them?

-Umm…errr…. It's n-n-not a lie. – I told them, lying again.

I changed my sweater to a floral dress and a white detailed skirt. Instead, I was feeling sick again. DAMMIT. DAMMIT.

As I walked at the white and extremally large bathroom,I closed the door,while I throwed up.

-No,no,no. I'm NOT pregnant. I can't. I am sick. I am not prego.

I picked my Mercedes keys,as I go downstairs.

-Where you're going Esme? – Alice seems very very ''spy'' of life.

-I'm going to buy some things. And,no Alice. You can't go with me.

I entered on the black Mercedes,as I went to the doctor. I don't trusted too much at that stupid pregnancy test.

-Hello. – The recepcionist said – What are you looking for?

-I wanna make a pregnancy test.

-Sure. Just wait until you're called.

She gave me a piece of paper with 4 numbers; 3690.

Dammit. It was at 3670.

I paciently waited to my time. The recepcionist called me,as he said:

-Please, your ID.

I gave my ID.

When it was finished,I entered on the blue room,where it was a doctor. Luckily,it wasn't Carlisle's hospital. Or,he would KILL ME. Literally. He would KILL ME.

-Hello,mrs. Hale. I'm the doctor.

-Hi. – I sighed,as I tried to look happy.

-When was your last period?

-1 month and a half ago.

-It's late. Do you feel something inside of you?

-No. Just my _food_.

-Weird. Do you have a problem in your womb/sexual parts?

-NO.

-Answer this questionary,please. – He gived me a paper.

**Do you have sex/love in few weeks ago?**

**Yes.**

**Do you used condom/protection?**

**No. **

**Your period is late?**

**Sure.**

**If yes,how many days?**

**A half of this month.**

I gived the paper.

-Sit down,please – He told me,as he picked the paper.

-Sure. – I said.

It was the most longer 45 minutes of my life.

-Based at the result you gave us,you're pregnant.

I picked my things,as a tear roll.

-Thank you.

I entered at my Mercedes,as I cried most.

-I'm pregnant. Dammit! Of a vampire. A baby vampire. I'm a vampire. Why do I deserve it? MY entire life wish of be a mother? I almost realized that dream. And now,that was 100% impossible, I got a life inside of me! – I cried to myself.

I wiped my tears,all of them. What would I tell them? I don't buyed anything!

I quietly entered home,as they we're playing with Nessie.

-_Lalalalala I love yooou…. _– she was a sweetie girl singing ''I love you''.

I just went to the bedroom,pack my little things. Because,about one thing I was pretty sure:

This baby will be away from here. At Canada. I will don't put any note or clue for them. I am gonna have this kid away,away from here.

~/~

**12 pm **

**Cullen's house**

**Esme/Carlisle ''room''**

I pack all my things,as I quietly entered at my Mercedes. I just went to the Airport.

The airport was full for the hour. 12:30 pm. I just entered there,make the check-in,and in few hours I was at the plane.

-Why did I have to go? – I told myself – Carlisle said he loved me…but,this kid,can't be raised in the eyes of my ''sons''!

My life was messed. I am messed. I only knew that.

I felt a vibration at my jeans. It was Carlisle. WHAT DAMN WOULD I TELL HIM?

-Hey Carlisle.

His voice look like he was worried. About something. Me. Baby.

-Where you are? – his voice was worried/angry at the same time.

-At a plane. – I said,not lying.

-To where?

-Canada.

-I'll give you some money,to you can settle there your life.

-Thanks. I love you

-I love you too.

I turned off the phone,as I touched my womb,saying softly:

-I love you.

I grinned.


	3. The first time I see your face

**~/~**

**Canada**

**Esme's house**

**4 months after**

I picked my Mercedes Keys,as I entered at it. I smiled.

-I'm gonna see you,honey. – I touched my belly. I was with the belly look like a 8 months one.

I entered at the doctor,as,at the room,in the ultrasound, I see my baby. My miracle.

~/~

**Italy**

**Volturi's palace**

**That day**

**Jane's POV:**

I entered at Aro,Caius and Marcus room.

-Bad news. – I told them,as I fit my hair.

Aro,turing around to me,said:

-What bad news are you talking,Jane?

I turned to them,as I said:

-Cullens. – I tried to look horrible as I said _Cullens_.

-What's wrong,Jane?Carlisle is an old friend,we have more NO fights…

-The problem is with one of them. – I told Aro

-Who? – Aro seems very interessed at it.

-Esme.

-What's wrong,Jane?

-She's pregnant.

-Where she is?

-W-w-why?

-Just for know…

-I don't know.

~/~

Canada

Esme's house

That day

I entered home,as I locked the door. I was loving Canada.

I switched my outfit to a pajama with a warmy outerwear. As I touched my womb,because the baby was kicking.

I just layed down at the sofa,as I felt a huge kick.

-Baby,calm down…

Carlisle called me. I knew it was him,because,only he rings to me.

-Hey Carlisle.

-Hi Esme. Any news?

-Yes. I am fat. The baby is fine. Only this.

-I need your opinion. Do I tell them?

-Yes. I don't want to go back with a children,and lie that isn't mine.

I picked some blood,as I sip it.

-Okay,then. Bye. Love you.

-Love you.

I turned off the phone.

~/~ **Author's note: I am going to speed up her pregnancy,cause I want Carlesme back. **

Canada

Esme's house

4 months after

I walked to the sofa,as I sit on it. I touched my HUGE belly.

I felt a huge kick.

-Sto-OW!p BABY!

I felt a huge cramp. So,then,my stomach turned ''upside down''.

I felt some water at my knees.

I quickly called Carlisle.

-CARL-OW!isle!MY WATER JUST BRO-OOW!KE!

-Oh LORD!LORD!LORD!I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! – I felt more contractions,as I entered at the car,to drive to the hospital.

-Calm down. – The nurse said,as she put me on a wheelchair to the delivery room.

I screamed. My baby was just going out of me!

-We need to wait. Your dilatation isn't on the 1O.

-AAAAAAAAAH!

Sudenlly,Carlisle was there,at the door,saying:

-Keep calm,honey!

-You're on the 1O!Let's go!

The doctor said to me:

-Push!PUSH!Scream if you need!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – I pushed hardly,as Carlisle holded my hand.

I pushed more.

-I CAN'T DO OW THIS!

-You can,honey!Come on!

I pushed 2 more times so hardly.

-I am seeing his head! – The doctor said – One more HUGE push!

I pushed hardly.

I heared a crying.

-The first time,ever I saw your face… - I was thinking.

-Give me her,please. – I told Carlisle

He give me my baby.

-What about the name?

-I don't know,Esme.

-Annabelle?- he said to me.

-Yes. Annabelle Cullen.

I grinned at her.


End file.
